


32. Birthday

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [32]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Birthday. A salvage expedition finds an ornate iron maiden on the seafloor somewhere off the coast of Australia. When the crew hauls it aboard, they're stunned to discover that it is neither empty nor holding a skeleton.
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	32. Birthday

Quýnh emerges from the dark and the wet. 

The light hurts her eyes, the air burns her skin, the sound of the world—it never sounded this loud before, did it? Or did the silence of the ocean deafen her to life, to the chaos of footsteps and the creaking of a wooden deck and… and the horrified shouting of humans afraid.

She has heard that before. It's echoed in her lonely brain for centuries in her watery grave.

_She's alive! Oh, my god, get a medic—hurry!_

Quýnh pushes her way out of confinement and into the world headfirst.


End file.
